The Sleepover
by Lost.love1992
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace and Clary went to visit Max's grave. After that, they went to Taki's and joined Simon. Magnus had a bright idea. He asked them if they want to come over his house and have a sleepover! Funny, romantic and extraordinary experiences will happen.. (evil laugh)
1. The Sleepover Plan

**A/N:** So yeah. First story at . I have many stories stuck in my mind but I can't get it into words. -_- ever get that moment? So, yeah. I don't know if shadowhunters have the same cemetery like ours so I just based it in real life.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, this notebook and nothing more. (my sis owns this netbook..-sad face-)

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover Plan**

Alec and Magnus went to the Shadowhunter cemetery; where Max was buried. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary shortly followed them.

Isabelle, wearing a black, plain dress with matching boots, laid some sweet-scented flower on top of Max's grave. They prayed a short prayer and off they went to Taki's.

At Taki's...

They entered the restaurant and Isabelle noticed Simon eating alone.

"Hey Simon", she called out and smiled.

"Oh. Hey guys. So, what's up?" he grinned as they've taken their seats.

"Well, we just visited Max at his grave." Clary said.

"Hm, well order up!" Simon said, and smiled.

-after eating – their stomachs full – Isabelle said -

"Ugh. I want to do something fun."

"Yeah me, too." Clary nodded in agreement.

Then Magnus spoke up, "Why don't we have a sleepover at my house?"

"Uh, I don't think-", Alec quickly replied but was interrupted by the girls.

"We'd LOVE to!", the both said in unison. Then giggled.

Magnus winked at Alec and he blushed pink.

"So what time's the sleepover?" said Jace, interrupting the girls' squeals.

"Let's start at 7pm sharp!", Izzy squealed.

"That's settle-", Magnus was interrupted by Alec's sudden interjection.

"Nu-uh! There will be no sleepovers happening." He said, his voice final.

"WHAT?!", they practically shouted, people suddenly looked at them.

"Alec, what're you talking about? It's Magnus' place not any other. Please..", Izzy pleaded, pouting at his brother.

Alec sighed, not wanting to argue more, agreed to have the sleepover.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!", Izzy and Jace said.

And Alec just kept his mouth shut, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I need to go now and get ready for the sleepover! Bye guys!" Simon said as he left the restaurant.

"Let's go, too! We need to buy and pack things." Clary said.

"Yeah, let's go." Izzy replied.

**A/N:** Ehmagawd! xD So whatta you guys think? *wink wink* Sorry about Alec's attitude back at the story.. I know it doesn't seem like him. But you'll know the reason in the next chapter. ;D Please please REVIEW. It's my first time so I want some encouragement from you guys(experts). I'll appreciate it and love it. *3* Ta-ta! ;)  
P.S. Sorry if it's sooo short. I'll try next time to make it longer. :)


	2. Poor Alec Shopping's Fun!

**A/N:** Aw guys. I'm so FLATTERED for all those who reviewed and gave me inspirations, and those who favourited and followed (in less than one day)! :" And because of that, I decided to post the next chapter for you guys! *squeal* So this chapter is longer than the last, like I promised. *grins* Btw, in this chapter there will be POVs. Sorry if you hate it. Hope you enjoy! And, don't forget to review darlings! *winks*

**Chapter 2:** Poor Alec; Shopping's Fun!

They got into the car and drove to the Institute.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Yeah me, too!" Clary agreed, while Alec is opening the door to the Institute.

"Well ladies, we have shopping to do!" Magnus said cheerfully as the door opened.

The girls squealed.

"Wait here, we'll change our clothes." Isabelle said to Magnus. Magnus nodded.

Isabelle and Clary went upstairs to change. Jace followed them (who knows what he'll do, maybe sleep lol).

"So," Alec started. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, how sweet! Just coffee please." Alec smiled.

Then Alec walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Alec came back with two steaming cups of coffee. He set down the two cups and waited patiently for the girls.

"Hey, why're you so grumpy at the restaurant?" Magnus asked.

He just shrugged.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"It's just I wanted to protect my siblings. Especially when Max died."

Magnus scooted next to Alec and leaned down on him, their faces almost touching.

Alec's eyes went wide and before he could react Magnus kissed him.

"I missed you." Magnus said, holding Alec's blushing face.

"I missed you, too Magnus."

He smiled, slightly pushing Alec down at the sofa.

Alec, slightly alarmed, started to get up. But Magnus' hands are strong to hold him down.

"Calm down Alec. Girls' changing is much longer than boys. They could take a half hour or so."

Alec sighed. "But knowing Isabelle-"

Slightly irritated, Magnus said. "Urgh. Fine." Then shrugged.

"Sorry." Alec bit his lip.

"For what?"

Alec pouted, "Well you're irritated because of me."

Magnus kissed his forehead. "It's okay darling." He said, and started to get up.

"Where're you going?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Just getting some fresh air."

Alec just sat there looking at Magnus. Magnus looked back at him with raise eyebrows, "You can come join me if you want."

Alec quickly got up to follow Magnus up to the front porch.

**Isabelle's POV**

"What do you think? I asked Clary as I held a blue, skin tight geometric patterned top.

"Hm, nah." Clary said.

I went back to rummaging my closet full of clothes. Clary went out to check on Magnus and Alec but they were gone.

"I guess they were bored." She said to herself.

I heard a clicking sound and looked up at Clary.

"Are they gone? I asked. Clary seemed a bit surprised at the question but just nodded anyway.

"C'mon!" I said as I motioned Clary to follow me.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, confused.

"Shh.." I said as I pulled from my pocket a small pouch filled with magic sleeping powder.

Clary gasped, eyes wide. "Where'd you get that?"

"From Magnus." I winked.

I poured some small amount into Alec's cup.

"You're putting sleeping powder into your brother's cup.. Why is that?"

"Well, we – me and Magnus – decided to surprise Alec."

"And how exactly 'sleeping' helps him?"

I bit my lip. "It doesn't 'help' him. It helps us so he can't bother our surprise."

Clary just shrugged.

**Alec's POV**

"I think they're taking too long." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. They're almost done." The taller man said, looking at his watch and winked at Alec.

I shrugged. "I think I'll just check on them..." I said, reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Magnus frantically said. Alec turned, a bit startled by Magnus' sudden composure.

I was met by Magnus' soft lips. He held my head closer to him, deepening the kiss.

**Magnus' POV**

"Wait!" I said. Frantic that Alec will find out about the plan. Thinking of something to get his attention, I just automatically kissed him – which came in handy.

I mentally patted myself. Then I saw Isabelle pouring some powder into Alec's cup, and I motioned her to make it fast. Izzy nodded and she and Clary went back upstairs.

I let go of Alec, and he just smiled.

"Why don't we go and drink some coffee you made? It's getting cold here." I shivered.

"Sure." He said. And he opened the door and sat on the sofa.

He reached out for a cup of coffee and sipped it. And I started doing the same.

Alec frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just feel.. a bit weird I guess."

After a moment, the cup he was holding was lost in his grip. And lay there a motionless Alec.

**A/N:** Cliffhangeeeerr! Huwahaha. I'm so cruel I know. xD Guys, please review! And tell me how's my writing is. *grins* Next update will be on Monday or Friday. I have school, sorry! *sad face* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews, Favs, Follows are loved! 3 Adios, readers. :D


	3. Poor Alec Shopping's Fun! Part 2

**A/N: **New chappie guuuyss! :DD I hope it's good 'cause I'm kinda in a rush because there's school and I can't let you guys wait for so long for this. *smiles* So, enjoy reading aaaand.. please I need more reviews! *sad face*

**Chapter 3: Poor Alec; Shopping's Fun! Part 2**

Magnus carried Alec up to the flight of stairs and into his bedroom, panting slightly. He went out to find Izzy and Clary, dressed casually for the shopping.

"Is he asleep?" Izzy whispered to Magnus, who was closing the door to Alec's room.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"C'mon." She motioned Magnus and Clary up to the front door, making sure everything was locked.

**-let's skip the shopping part, shall we? sorry :)) (but maybe I can get back to it when I'm free of** **school)-  
**  
GUYS I'M SO SORRY BUT MY MIND IS RACKED AND I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE, :( I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED MUCH :'( I'M SOOOO SORRY. I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMORROW. Is that okay? :)


End file.
